A real-time operation, also referred to as a near-real-time operation, is an operation that occurs as close as possible in time to a related event or another operation, within the constraints of technological limitations. A real-time component, also referred to as a near-real-time component, is a component that performs a real-time operation.
Hereinafter, a “product” or an “item” is a physical item made available for sale to a shopper (user) in a physical brick-and-mortar store by a seller, unless express distinguished where used. A reference herein to a “store” is a reference to a brick-and-mortar physical store. Hereinafter, a reference to a retailer is a reference to a seller of any kind without drawing a distinction between sellers operating a retail store or a wholesale store.
A shopping cart, or “cart,” is a reference to a physical shopping cart in which a shopper collects products in a store. An “offer” or “promotion” is an advertisement to sell one or more products at a discount or with an additional benefit. The terms and conditions, or “T&C” of an offer are one or more conditions that a user's planned purchase has to satisfy in order to qualify for the offer, get an advertised benefit of the offer, or both.
Sellers often advertise offers which require shoppers to purchase certain combinations of certain products in order to get the benefit of the advertised offer. For example, an offer might be applicable when the shopper buys one item of brand X and another item of brand Y together. If the shopper instead buys two items of brand X the offer does not apply. If the shopper instead buys an item of brand X and an item of brand Z, the offer does not apply.
Similarly, another example offer might be applicable when the shopper buys a specific type of item of brand X and a specific type of item of brand Y or Z in the same purchase. If the shopper instead buys an item of brand X but of a different type during a shopping session, the offer does not apply. Different combinations of types and/or brands also disqualify the purchase from the offer.
Similarly, another example offer might be applicable when the shopper buys three items of brand X in the same purchase. If the shopper instead buys only two items of brand X during a shopping session, the offer does not apply.